Magimon
Magimon is a fictional universe, with a known world of 7 countries and 2 islands. Races Countries Biranoka Kingdom Biranoka is mainly covered in fertile lands and has a wet climate, which has lead to a closely concentrated population, despite the number of people, which means most of them live in large houses. The country's landscape is quite gorgeous; astonishing aquatic wildlife, white blossom forests and cascading rivers are just a sliver of the magnificence Biranoka has to offer, which is why the country is popular among foreigners. Biranoka has tight laws and law enforcement, which is normal for their situation. The country also has a government with a monarch at the head. Macadamia Macadamia is mainly covered in rich woodlands and has a calm climate, which has lead to a fairly centered population, despite the number of people, which means most of them live in settlements. The country's landscape is delicate; gorgeous flower fields, gentle hills and gentle hills are just a sliver of the delicacy Macadamia has to offer, which is why the country is a famous destination among foreigners. Pandagoria Pandagoria is mainly covered in fertile lands and has a temperate climate, which has lead to a congested population, despite the number of people, which means most of them live in huge towns. The country's landscape is beautiful; white, snowy trees, terraced fields of green and dramatic mountain views are just a sliver of the beauty it has to offer, which is why the country is famous among foreigners. *Berry Ridge Farm Uramaki Uramaki is mainly covered in frozen lands and has a cold climate, which has lead to a dispersed population, despite the number of people, which means most of them live in tiny villages. The country's landscape is delightful; pristine, snow covered fields, scented flowers and relaxing hot springs are just a sliver of the allure the land has to offer, which is why the country is an admired destination among foreigners. *Hot Springs *Tanabe Inn *Saito Mountain Nomlandia Nomlandia itself is mainly covered in hills and has a snowy climate, which has lead to a tightly concentrated population, despite the number of people, which means most of them live in cities. The country mainly lives off fishing, alchemy and animal breeding. The country's landscape is impressive; emerald forests, steep, magnificent mountains and pink blossom forests are just a sliver of the charm Nomlandia has to offer, which is why the country is a sought-after destination among foreigners. Rauenburg Rauenburg is mainly covered in uninhabitable wastelands and has a hot climate, which has lead to a closely gathered population, despite the number of people. The country's landscape is frightening; cold, windy mountains, black lakes and dried up lakes are just a sliver of the crudeness Rauenburg has to offer, which is why the country is an avoided destination among foreigners. The people are mostly hostile towards foreigners and tend to welcome them with disdain. Rauenburg has hard laws and law enforcement, which is quite normal. Covensor Covensor is mainly covered in rivers and lakes and has a tropical climate, which has lead to a stretched population, despite the number of people, which means most of them live in small houses. The country's landscape is delicate; small, hidden ponds, magnificent wildlife and astonishing aquatic wildlife are just a sliver of the spectacles Covensor has to offer, which is why the country is embraced among foreigners. Races Notes *'Biranoka' is based on the United Kingdom. *'Uramaki' is based on Japan. *'Macadamia' is based on the United States. *'Rauenburg' is based on Germany. *'Covensor' is based on France. *'Pandagoria' is based on South America. *'Nomlandia' is based on Russia. Category:Locations